onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Genos, Bang and Bomb vs. Elder Centipede
Genos, Bang and Bomb vs. Elder Centipede is the battle between the S-class heroes and an executive member of the Monster Association. Prologue As Bang and Bomb were about to land the finishing blow, Garou surprises them by destroying the ground and swinging a huge tree at both Bomb and Bang forcing them to back off. Bang tells Garou to surrender, but was surprised when Phoenix Man swooped in and saved Garou, while calling Elder Centipede to cover their escape. Bang noticed the collateral damage the monster caused so he and his brother save the unconscious heroes from their demise. Battle Elder Centipede causes havoc as the ground cracks and the unconscious heroes from Death Gatling's ambush fall into the crevice. Bang and Bomb save them. Elder Centipede begins to chase them all three fighters and Genos fires targeted blast at Elder Centipede's eyes, temporally blinding him. Bang and Bomb perform a combination attack Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist using their respective martial arts. Genos is amazed at the power behind the attack but it wasn't enough as Elder Centipede moults and recover the damage done to it. The fighters decide that they cannot retreat out of the park as they'll put the civilians in danger and they need to save the unconscious heroes from Death Gatling's ambush. While Genos declares that he will battle the monster and that the others should save the injured, Bang and Bomb reassure him that the future should belong to the young like him and he shouldn't be reckless. Their words echo Dr. Kuseno sentiments earlier but Genos questions if that is really enough for the situation. The answer Genos comes up with is that no, it is nowhere enough and Genos battles the gargantuan monster. Genos puts up an incredibly valiant fight, blasting it with his cannons and wounding Elder Centipede's face with his blades. The monster retaliates by catching Genos with its prehensile antennae and chopping him in half. However, Genos fuses himself back together again mid-air and breaks the monster's teeth with his Jet Drive Arrow . He breaks into Elder Centipede' digestive system and unleashes a Super Spiral Incineration Cannon burning it from the inside. Flames and smoke pour out of the holes in Elder Centipede's carapace, but the monster regenerates, dousing the flames and healing its wounds. Genos laments that he had failed once again and he couldn't protect anyone. Destroyed from his battle, Genos is picked up by Bang and they retreat with the other injured. Genos questions what he lacks and whether he can truly contribute when facing monsters on the level of Elder Centipede. Elder Centipede gives chase and Bang sets Genos down. Bomb asks his younger brother what he was trying to do, and Bang replies by deciding to confront the monster in an all or nothing match by using every last drop of his power. However, before he can do battle alone against Elder Centipede, King's voice is heard through a megaphone he has in his hand. Aftermath Genos is once again disappointed that he was unable to defeat Elder Centipede, and after Elder Centipede is killed by Saitama, he asks his master what it is he's lacking, to which Saitama replies that he lacks power. Trivia * For this particular fight (Elder vs. Bang, Bomb, Genos), Murata said ONE’s ‘end result’ was that Elder could not die/be badly hurt at the hands Bang/Bomb/Genos, that could not be changed, but Murata took a fan’s suggestion on stream and used the freedom he had with the “in-between” details to significantly change the nature of the fight. ONE was very happy with the result approves the new version personally. References Category:Fights Category:Bang Fights Category:Elder Centipede Fights Category:Bomb Fights Category:Manga Original Category:Genos Fights